Becoming the Demon
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: A Summoner finds a strange crystal sitting outside the Void portal, and brings it back to the institute, where it is given to the inventor Heimerdinger with the promise of a weapon against the Void. After showing it to the other Piltover champions, the crystal shatters, and releases a strange energy. The only person who wasn't shielded from it was Vi, and ignoring it is no option.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming the Demon

 **Ok, so. We're going back to Vi/Cait because I want to.**

" _Hey there…" Looking up from my drink, I smiled at the girl that slid into the bar seat to the left of me. "You looked lonely."_

" _I'm sure that you can fix that." She rested a hand on my tattooed arm, brown eyes shimmering as she met mine. "What's your name?"_

" _Do names really matter?" She nudged her chair closer and pressed our shoulders together. "Should we really get to know each other like that?" Her fingers traced the black lines down to my wrist, and gently moved my hand away from my drink so she could entwine our fingers. "I've never seen somebody hold a drink in this hand."_

" _I'm a lefty." I chuckled, using my right hand to take a drink. "I'll need to know your name." I met her eyes again. "I need to know what to moan." She giggled and lifted her hand to brush her thumb over my cheek. She leaned forward, and I tiled my head to meet her lips._

Something heavy hit my desk and I shot up, blinking and looking around until I laid eyes on my partner.

"What the hell, Cupcake?" I yawned, rubbing my eye. "I was havin' a good dream."

"I know. You were laughing in your sleep." She walked back across the room, and I turned in my chair just in time to catch the jacket that was thrown at me. "Heimerdinger has something that I want to see." Sighing, I got up, and held the jacket in both hands.

"Cait?"

"Yes?" She pulled the jacket she had on, looking confused when she sleeves went past her hands.

"You tossed me your jacket." Without a word, she took mine off and accepted hers. I pretended not to notice the special attention she gave to her sleeves fitting correctly. "Are we going on the bike?"

"I am not letting you drive when you're still half asleep." I still groaned as I got up and pulled my jacket on. Caitlyn put her hat on as I pulled my gauntlets on, and picked some car keys up. "Let's go."

"Hey, do you want to hear about my dream?" I asked with a grin as we walked through the station.

"Knowing what you dream about, no."

"Cuh-mooon, Cupcake." As we got outside, I nudged her shoulder with my elbow. "You know I like to talk."

"I don't always like to listen." She hair flipped some hair away from her face and unlocked her cruiser. "Get in before I leave you behind." Ok, so she's not in a mood for jokes. Maybe.

"You wouldn't leave me, Cupcake." I grinned, walking as slowly as possible to the passenger side. She started the car and drove to the end of the lot. "Hey!" I ran over and jumped in, pouting. Definitely not in the mood for jokes.

"If I say something, I mean it."

"Why are you so bitchy now?" I didn't expect an answer, and she didn't give one. As Caitlyn drove, I watched the streets pass by, as well as the people. Maybe I should do what my dream said and find another quick fuck. It can't hurt, right?

"Stop tapping your foot." I looked at my friend. I didn't even realize I was tapping.

"What's wrong, Cait?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" I sighed and leaned my head back.

"You're not usually this wound up." She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "What's wrong?"

"You'll see."

"Cryptic, Cait." I went back to staring out of the window. I don't even know where we're going. Wait, wait. Is that Jayce's car? Outside Heimerdinger's workshop? The confusion piled on when Cait pulled up next to his car and parked. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Come on."

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a dog." I huffed, getting out of the car and kicking the door shut.

"Vi!" Ziggs yelled, bouncing out of the door and into my arms.

"Hey, fuzzy buddy!" I grinned. "What's happenin'?"

"Come see!" He jumped out of the gauntlet and onto my shoulder, his tiny hand gripping my hair. "Forward!" Caitlyn didn't bother waiting for us. She walked inside, and I was left to catch up.

"Hello, Vi." Jayce smiled to me when I walked into the workshop, leaning on his hammer.

"Hey." I lifted my hand for a fist bump. Ziggs jumped off of my shoulder when I got one. "Wat's going on, anyway?"

"One of the Summoners found something interesting when inspecting the void portal." Heimer started, leaning over a faintly glowing purple crystal on a pedestal in the centre of the room. When I glanced to Ezreal in the corner of the room, he nodded. Orianna was too busy staring at the crystal. "It's fascinating."

"How did you get it?" Caitlyn asked, standing next to me and folding her arms. "Shouldn't something like that be contained at the institute?"

"I convinced the Summoners to release it into my care." Heimerdinger replied with Ziggs giggling in the background. "I told them that it is quite possible to weaponize it."

"Surely, that's dangerous." Jayce said next, shifting his feet. "If it came from the void, shouldn't it go back to the void?"

"Isn't it a good idea to have more weapons?" Ezreal asked. "Like this Shuriman gem?" He lifted his glove to make a point.

"Shurima and the void are two different places." I shrugged, getting all the attention. "Shurima is magic, and in Azir's control. The Void is just a clusterfuck of demons. Who knows what could come out of there?" I heard Jayce hide a laugh. I hope he's still not trying it on with me.

"You're not wrong, but if this is a way to control the void…" Heimer mused for a few seconds.

"What is it doing?" Orianna asked after a few minutes of silence. The fucker started to _glow._

"Something?" Ziggs offered. The light from it started to pulse, and we all shifted into defensive positions.

"It's… not done that before…" Heimer said, jumping down from the ladder he was on and moving towards the desk. I raised my fists and shifted my feet into a strong stance.

"Will a demon come out of that?!"

"I…. don't know." It started to crack, and we all tensed.

"Take cover!" Ziggs yelled, him and Heimer hiding behind the desk. I saw Ori shield herself and Ezreal, and Jayce made one from his hammer. That leaves… Caitlyn. When I looked, she was frozen in place, fear in her eyes. Just before the crystal shattered, I stepped in front of her, and braced myself. When it did shatter, purple energy spread out over the room, unnoticed by everybody else because they weren't fucking looking.

 _Somebody brave…_ Did it… whisper? The energy looked to gather in one place, in front of me. Is nobody else seeing this? _And powerful…_ Everybody seems to be frozen. What the fuck is happening?! It's coming at me. Fucking- The purple energy moved towards me again, and then started going into my mouth, which I couldn't fucking close! I'm so fucking grossed out right now! When it was gone, the world came back to life, and I gasped for air, shuddering at the cold feeling.

"What happened?" Jayce was the first to ask, looking around.

"Did it shatter?" Ezreal asked. I was still trying to shake the cold feeling.

"Vi, what's the matter?" Orinanna asked, giving me all the attention again. Caitlyn placed a hand on my arm, which I pretended not to notice.

"I just feel... cold." I rubbed my arm and shook my head. "I don't think that thing was a demon." Whatever I saw must have been a hallucination.

"You think it was just magic?" Jayce asked, turning his hammer off.

"Feels like it."

"So much for creating a weapon." Heimerdinger sighed, coming out from behind the desk with a surprisingly dignified pose. "The Summoners will want to know about this."

"Let's make something else!" Ziggs yelled, knocking something over.

"We better clear out before we get blown up." Ezreal grinned, nudging Orianna's shoulder. "I was hoping for something more exciting, honestly."

"That was close enough." Caitlyn said, turning and walking out of the building.

"You can't just _leave_." I followed her out of the building, the cold feeling starting to settle in my gut. "We were in the middle of a _conversation_."

"There was nothing left to say." Again, she didn't even look at me. I tilted my head back in a groan.

"If you're gonna be like this all day, I'm just gonna go on call."

"Like what?" Cait stopped walking back to the car and gave me that raised eyebrow look. The one that said 'Say one thing wrong and die'. Well, not _die,_ she'd just bury me in pointless paperwork.

"Let's not start a fight in the middle of the city." I felt Jayce's hand on my shoulder. Still feeling the gripping cold, I shuddered and shook it off. "Vi, is something wrong?"

"I'm just cold, don't worry about it." He didn't look too sure. "Maybe I do need to gop home and fall asleep under a mountain of blankets."

"Then go and do that." Caitlyn said, getting back into the car and starting it up.

"I don't know what her damned problem is…" I sighed, rubbing my forehead with one of my metal knuckles.

"I wouldn't worry." Jayce chuckled, patting my shoulder again. "Caitlyn will be back to her usual self in no time."

"I still want to know what her fucking problem is." I turned to look at him, and he had that look. He still wants a piece of me, I know it. "But it looks like I'm gonna go home and try and warm up."

"Do you want a ride?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That depends what kinda ride you mean."

"Car ride!" Jayce said, laughing. "Although…"

"Car ride." I nodded and started walking over to his car, waiting for him to unlock it. Sliding into the passenger seat, I took one of my hands out of my gauntlet and rubbed the exposed skin on my other arm. Damn, that crystal made me cold.

"Thank you for not dropping that onto my car floor." Jayce said as he got in. "I would like to still have a car."

"That was one time, and I paid for the repairs." He smiled and started the car, waiting for me to put my gauntlet back on before driving. That weird purple stuff was nothing. I've had worse on the Rift. The cold is probably just because it's void magic. I hate magic.

"Hey, Vi?" I grunted and looked at Jayce. "Do you need me to hang around, or will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Hammerboy. It's not the first time that I've been sick." He didn't look so sure.

"Did something happen with that crystal?" He breathed in deeply. "I know that when it shattered for me, a second later it was gone, but you're the only one that seems to have gotten any effects."

"That's because I was the only one who wasn't shielded. I'm fine. It's just some weird magic." He still didn't look sure.

"Well, okay." As he pulled into my apartment complex, he turned fully in his seat. "You know to call me if you need me, don't you."

"Of course." I grinned. "You're one of the top people in my phone." I got out and paused to say, "Catch you later, Jayce" before shutting the car door and walking inside. I should probably eat before I go to sleep, but I am not in the mood to order takeout, so fuck that. I can't cook so, fuck that. Maybe I should just sleep.

 **Oh my god, its plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 2

 **PSA: Caitlyn is not always that bitchy.**

Somebody screamed, and I shot bolt upright in a panic, looking for anybody around. When I started to calm down, I saw that a horror movie had started to play on TV and sighed. Fucking great. It took me hours to get to sleep. I wiggled down the couch and pulled the three blankets back into place, cursing at the cold feeling that still surrounded me. This is not fucking normal. Magic barely lasts a second on me, let alone 6 hours.

"There is no escape!" I tilted my head to watch the TV. Some creepy knife-wielding guy was chasing a short but cute girl, who managed to duck under a low pipe and stop him for a second. There's always an escape if you're smart enough. Well, except if you're cold. Then it's hopeless. Fucking hopeless. Kicking the blankets to the floor, I got up, shivering as I walked to the bathroom. A shower usually helps when I'm feeling like shit. I clicked the light on and started the shower. Not even the hot steam can warm me up.

"Oh, what the fuck?!" Was my reaction as I took my shirt off and caught my reflection in the mirror. There's a purple splat on my stomach! When the fuck did that happen?! Dropping the tank top, I started to rub at it with my hand, but not one part of it was budging. I don't know what the fuck is happening, but I have to get rid of this one way or another. As I was running the thought of acid over in my head, my apartment door lock clicked, and then the door opened.

"Vi?" Fuck. Why is Caitlyn here now?!

"One sec!" I picked my tank top back up and pulled it over my head, walking out to meet her. "What's up, Cupcake?"

"Am I interrupting something?" She was still in her uniform. Figures.

"No, no. I was just about to hop in the shower, but it can wait." She raised an eyebrow, but walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I have a lot on my mind." Even more of a reason to not tell her.

"Nah, don't worry about it." I grinned and started to rub my arms. Cait's eyes narrowed, and she took the few steps forward, gripping my bicep.

"Oh- You're freezing!"

"Yeah, I just can't shake it." She sighed and took her hat off, placing it on my coffee table.

"Have you eaten yet?" She pinched the bridge of her nose when I shook my head. "Go and take that shower. I'll make something for you." She's never a bitch for long. Walking back into the bathroom, I stripped down, glared at the purple mark on my stomach, and stepped into the shower, almost curing at the feeling of the water. It feels so fucking… unnatural? It doesn't feel right! Grumbling the entire time, I cleaned myself off and got out. The purple wasn't washed off at all. I don't know what the fuck it is, but I don't like it.

"Hey, Cait?" I called out after opening the door a bit. "Can you turn the heating up a bit?"

"Of course." Her heels clicked across the hardwood floor, and I pulled the door closed again. That's probably not going to help anything, but it's worth a shot. I walked out in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, still drying my hair. "Do you still eat takeout three times a day?"

"Maybe?" She sighed, and glanced up at me when I walked in. She still seems to have found something to make.

"How are you feeling?" All I could respond with was a huff. "Do you think that you're coming down with a cold?"

"If I am, it can fuck off." The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm surprised that you haven't complained that my place is a mess."

"That's because I'm surprised by how clean it is this time." I didn't know if she saw me sticking my tongue out at her, but I did it anyway. When she placed some pancakes in front of me, I smiled as I took a bite, which turned into a grimace when I closed my mouth. I… can't eat this. "Is something wrong?" Caitlyn asked as I slowly spat it out.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can eat anything."

"Are you sure it isn't my cooking?" She asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

"When have I ever complained about your cooking?" Cait smiled and leaned on the counter.

"There was that one time that I added salt instead of sugar by mistake." She raised an eyebrow at me. "And you still ate it."

"Hey, you were having a bad day. I didn't want to upset you more." I'm being a bit of a hypocrite about it now.

"That ended when I tasted it myself." Caitlyn chuckled and picked up the fork I didn't use to taste what she'd made. "Well, I can't say that these are terrible. Why can't you eat them, though?"

"I don't know." I started playing with my fingers. "It just… doesn't feel right." She leaned over and pressed the back of her hand against my forehead, recoiling on contact.

"You're still cold!" I shrugged. "Maybe you should go to the hospital?"

"Do you really think that they'd let me in?" She looked away with a thoughtful look.

"I don't understand how you can be so cold. I turned the heating up, and I'm feeling it." Cait turned in her chair and looked into my front room, where the TV was still on. "I might have to turn it back down."

"Go for it." She nodded, got up, and crossed the room. Looking back at the pancakes, I tried to take another bite, but my mouth completely stopped working, and I grimaced. I can't even explain it.

"You don't have to try and force yourself to eat, you know." I felt her hand on my back as I spat it out again.

"It was worth another shot, right?" I pushed myself out of the chair, pulling the leg of my boxers back down. "Want to watch TV?"

"As long as it's not that horrendous horror movie." Dodging past Caitlyn, I jumped onto the couch and laid out on it, grinning when she walked over. "Would you like me to cover you up?"

"It's like we're a married couple, fucks sake." I laughed. She wasn't quite as amused. After covering me in blankets, Caitlyn sat down in my comfiest armchair, took her boots off, and tucked her feet under herself. We throw insults at each other, but Cait and I couldn't be better friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whispers. I pushed myself up and looked around. It wasn't the TV this time. I looked around, but saw nothing. The only other person in my apartment should be Caitlyn. Who is asleep. I should move her. As I got up, the cold feeling had started to settle in my stomach, which made me want to vomit even more. Swallowing it, I lifted Caitlyn into one arm, smiling when she mumbled something. I was careful as I walked across the front room and pushed my bedroom door open.

 _End it…_ There's the whispering again. I tucked Caitlyn in and walked back out of the room, quietly pulling the door shut. Like she said, she has a lot on her mind. She doesn't need my problems. Walking back into the bathroom, I clicked the light on and pulled my shirt off. Is that mark getting bigger? From my navel, it's about the length of my thumb to the edge. Another whisper passed by my ear.

"Whoever the fuck that is better quit it." I growled, looking around myself. "I am not in the mood."

 _Borrowed time…_ I stuck my little finger in my ear and wiggled it around. Somebody's either fucking with me, or I'm hearing things. Somebody's probably fucking with me. Jinx probably broke in and put a speaker somewhere. If my place blows, I'll know why. I pressed one of my hands against the mark, hoping for something. It feels like a damned stone, but it hasn't physically changed. I'll definitely have to use some bleach.

"Like I said before, whatever the fuck this is better stop." I said, pulling my shirt back on. Walking back into the front room, I turned the TV off, folded my blankets up, and walked into the kitchen to clean up. Ok, so. When that crystal shattered, I had some weird kind of hallucination about some purple shit going into my mouth, and ever since, I've been cold as hell. I also have this weird purple mark on my stomach. Maybe I'm hallucinating that, too since I can't rub it off. As I finished with the dishes, I looked at the bottle of cleaner next to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you smell bleach?" I looked up at Caitlyn, who was sat at her desk with a confused expression.

"No." I looked back at my paperwork, my pen scratching the paper.

"It's been there since we left this morning. It's really starting to bother me." I shrugged and leaned on my fist. My gauntlets were leant against my desk, and I was tapping them with my foot every now and then. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine, Caitlyn." I turned in my chair and gave her a grin, but I apparently wasn't convincing her. "Don't worry, I've had worse."

"It's still concerning if you're sick. I've seen you heal up from an explosion in minutes." I shrugged. "You also usually eat a lot."

"Are you calling me fat?" She sighed and shook her head, hiding a smile.

"No, I'm not. You exercise a lot, its normal." She knows I joke around, but still plays it back by over-explaining. It's a vicious circle.

"So… you're calling me fit?" She rolled her eyes when I flexed. "Why don't you just jump on me right now?"

"We're working." One thing I don't like about Caitlyn is that she straight-faces everything so I can never tell if she's joking or not. "Anyway, as I was saying, there's never usually a doughnut left in the building, but they've barely been touched."

"I just don't feel like eating." I turned back to finish my paperwork.

"You're also doing your work with minimal complaining." I fought back the urge to sigh. "You can tell me if something's wrong, Vi."

"It's nothing, Cait." I'm sure that she opened her mouth to say something, but turned back to her own desk. About 5 minutes later, she sighed again.

"That smell of bleach is really starting to bother me." Instinctively, I gripped the cloth over my stomach. It wasn't my brightest idea. "Would you mind if I sprayed some perfume?"

"Go for it." A couple of desk drawers opened, and sure enough, the smell of vanilla started to fill the room. "Since when do you have one that smells like vanilla?"

"I've had it a while, but never really used it." I turned back around in my seat. "Do you really notice what perfume I wear?" Cait asked, eyebrow raised.

"We barely spend any time apart, of course I notice." She stared at me for a few seconds. "Like I noticed that you 'borrowed' some of my body spray." I said, with added air quotes.

"You say that as if you expect me to come to work without using it."

"With the amount of clothes that you keep at my place, I'm surprised you don't move some perfume into there, too." Caitlyn mumbled something I didn't hear and put the perfume away. "Should I get you some of the body spray I use?" I grinned. "You can smell like a bodybuilder."

"No, it's okay; I'll give you that honour." She turned in her chair to look at me again. I hid a grimace when I felt my stomach tighten. Maybe that's because I haven't been eating. "You don't seem to mind me keeping clothes in your apartment, though."

"Why would I mind? You sleep at my place at least twice a week now."

"As long as you don't mind." Cait turned back to her desk, and I turned back to mine, wincing at the new pain in my stomach. I don't really want to pull my shirt up to see if anything's changed. Caitlyn might see the burns, if they haven't healed. Speaking of which, she sighed again and said; "I can still smell bleach."

 **I love the relationship between Vi and Caitlyn. It's (mostly) pure, with a good amount of tension.**


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 3

 **Playing a lot of Dead by Daylight, which is probably how I came up with the idea for this fanfic…**

This is getting worse. This is not a good place for this to get worse. Leaning on the sink in the officers' bathroom, I glared at the purple on my stomach. It's slowly getting bigger. Maybe I can use a power drill to get these hallucinations out of my head.

 _In time…_ Ok, that whispering needs to really fuck off. I rubbed my knuckle into my temple, shaking my head after. _No escape…_ Whatever that is, I am going to punch it so hard in the fucking face. Pulling my shirt back down, I pressed a fist into the spot, wincing at the bleach burns. They'll heal up soon. Maybe my problem is that I poured bleach onto my stomach. Maybe I should drink it to make my stomach feel better?

"Vi!" Caitlyn nearly kicked the door open, and I almost pissed myself. "We have a call for a robbery! Let's go!"

"Right!" I ran back to our office, grabbed my gauntlets, and followed Cait to my modded bike. "Can't use the police ones?" I asked, pulling my gauntlets on.

"They won't be fast enough. I know how much you mod yours." Yeah, that's true. I kicked a spot to make the handlebars extend and jumped on, kicking the powerful engine into gear. Cait slid onto the seat behind me, a hand on my waist, the other probably holding her rifle. "We need to get to the Advancement Promenade."

"You got it." The roar of the engine made quite a few people stop in their tracks. As I tore out of the parking lot, Cait moved her hand from one side of my waist to the other. She hates being a passenger on my bike, so this must be important. Dodging and weaving between both lanes of traffic, I heard Caitlyn curse under her breath and pull herself closer. It's like she has no faith in me at all.

"Stop driving like a madwoman! They're just up ahead!" I'm going to assume the car that's trying to go the same speed as me. Like always when we were on the case like this, Cait rested her rifle on my shoulder and put her arm around my neck, aiming carefully. Nudging another button with my heel, sirens wailed and bright lights started flashing. It made everybody else get out of the way so I could pull up next to the idiots driving. "Pull over now!"

 _Kill them…_ Oh, for fucks sake, not now! The cold feeling made me shudder, and I lost concentration for a second. It was enough for me to drift slightly, and Caitlyn to tighten her arm and bring me back to reality. _Only way…_

"They're swerving too much for me to aim at the tires." Caitlyn grumbled. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah." I shrugged her off and let go of the handlebars. "Switch!" I swung a leg over and jumped to their car, looking back to make sure that Cait was okay. I didn't see much, since she pulled the bike to a stop, but she's good. "Pull the fuck over!" I had dented the car roof from where I grabbed it, and I was clinging on.

"Get the fuck off, you bitch!" He punched me in the stomach, and that's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out. It must have only been a minute before I woke back up, but I was on the floor, with Caitlyn knelt in front of me.

"Vi!" I pushed myself up onto one arm, ignoring how she tried to keep me down. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I sat up and took my gauntlets off, not caring that the road cracked when I dropped them.

"You jumped to the car, and then it swerved and hit a wall." Yeah, that explains why there are police all around it. "You were thrown quite far." That also explains the blood on the road.

"I don't know." I touched the back of my head, where most of the blood seemed to be coming from.

 _Kill them…_

"How do you not know?" Cait lifted my chin so I looked at her. "What happened?"

"I… don't know." She must have known that I was going to shake my head, because she gripped it in both hands.

"Sheriff, does Vi need an ambulance?" One of the other officers asked, with a phone next to his ear.

"Fuck that, I'm fine." He gave me a glare before walking back to the car. "I'll be up in no time."

"Look at your arm." I winced when her fingers brushed my arm. The skin on the side of my arm was almost in tatters. "That won't heal well."

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home and clean it." Caitlyn sighed and let go, grimacing at the blood on her hand. "You know me, Cupcake. I'll be fine."

"I still don't understand how you don't know what happened." I started to clip my gauntlets top my belt. I haven't stopped feeling cold, but it's getting worse. I'm still bleeding, but I can't feel that. "Come on." I accepted Cait's hand up, and looked at the car. They'd sat both of the criminals at the side of the road, and as soon as they saw me, fear overtook their faces.

"Keep that psychotic bitch away from us!" One of them yelled. I rubbed some blood off of my scraped up cheek and glared.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn stepped in front of me and held an arm out; a silent signal telling me to stand still.

"She grabbed the fucking wheel and made us crash!"

"I don't remember doing that…" Cait looked up at me, quite worried.

"It's alright, Vi. I know that you wouldn't." The two of them started yelling, but a glare from Cait stopped that. I just… don't remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping out of the shower for the third time, I cursed at myself and rubbed my face. It just doesn't feel right. I don't get why nothing feels right. That hallucination has really fucked me up. The bleach burns had gone, but the purple mark was still growing. What freaked me out the most was that it was the same size on my back, too.

 _Not long…_ I still want to drill through my skull to stop whatever that is. I know I'm imagining it. Accepting defeat over the water, I sat on the edge of the tub, leaned back to grab a washcloth, and started to wash the blood off. I hate how weird this feels. Showering is one of my favourite things to do. The bottom of the tub was starting to turn red, but I'd healed an hour ago. I'd had to sit in the office for a few hours filling out paperwork as the blood dried on my face and arm.

"Oh, fuck." I dropped the cloth by accident, but as I leaned over to grab it, I started to feel lightheaded. Fuck that. I turned the shower off and pulled some clothes on, not caring enough to dry myself off. Cait already helped me clean the blood off the back of my head earlier, so that wasn't an issue.

 _Give up…_ That's really starting to piss me off. I stood up, and the next thing I remember was Jayce knelt over me, checking my pulse.

"You're awake!" I gripped his jacket sleeve and pulled myself up, still lightheaded. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what the fuck happened."

"Just stay calm." I gave him a tired look.

"How the fuck did you get into my apartment?" Jayce didn't answer. He looked away. "Jayce, how did you get in?"

"You weren't answering, and I got worried!"

"Jayce."

"I… kicked the door open." All I could do was sigh. "I'll fix the door, don't worry. I was just worried when you didn't answer my knocking or shouting."

"I could have been asleep. Help me up."

"Last time I came over when you were asleep, you shouted back." Jayce was defending himself as he helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?" He kept his hands on my elbows.

"I'm fine."

"Caitlyn told me what happened earlier." He started. "And I can see blood in your bathtub."

"I was cleaning it off myself. I must have passed out from a lack of blood."

 _Mine…_

"Come on, let's get you sat down." Still holding one of my elbows, Jayce pulled me into the front room and sat next to me. "You're really cold, are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine." I rubbed my forehead with my hand and sighed. I still don't think that I can eat anything right now. "Don't tell Caitlyn about this."

"Why?"

"Because she'll bitch about me refusing to go to the hospital earlier." Then _he_ sighed. "You know those people hate me."

"What if the damage was internal?"

"I always heal up." Instead of arguing, Jayce got up and walked to my broken door. "If you're going to start breaking my door down, I'll have to get you a key."

"That would make things a lot easier." He said, kneeling down to look at the damage.

"Yeah, but them you could just walk in at any time like Cait does." He laughed. "The only reason why I had to start wearing clothes all the time."

"Aren't you afraid of someone walking in and seeing you like that?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn." Jayce laughed again, shaking his head.

 _Your end…_ Okay, this whispering makes no sense. Whatever is doing it is going to get punched in the fucking face.

"This should be an easy fix. Where do you keep your tools?" I pointed him to the spare room, and watched him walk in. I can't afford to be blacking out at any time. It's been nearly 3 days since I imagined the weird purple shit, but I'm not getting any better.

"Hello?" I looked back at the open door, where one of my neighbours stood, looking nervous. "Is this a break-in?"

"In a way." I grinned.

"Should I call the police?"

"I am police." I pushed myself up.

 _Let go…_ And then I was on the floor again.

"Vi!" Something was placed on the floor, and I felt Jayce lift me off of the floor a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No ambulances!" I pulled myself up using Jayce's shoulder and covered my face with my other hand. "It's just blood loss." Then Jayce picked me up and laid me on the couch. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"I don't care right now." My neighbour had left when I looked back. "I am definitely telling Caitlyn that you can't go into work tomorrow."

"Come on! I'm fine!"

"You've passed out twice!" I tilted my head to glare at Jayce, but he was busy fixing my door. "Doing your job is dangerous enough as it is."

"I can't tell if you sound like a dad or an overprotective boyfriend." I huffed, moving my head to look back at the ceiling. "Then again, I don't know what either of those sounds like."

"I'm just being a good friend." I know what they sound like. Usually they say 'No, you can't throw yourself off a building to catch a criminal. I don't care if you can heal quicker than humanely possible.' "I almost forgot to ask, have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, I had something earlier." I'm lying, but I don't want to make him freak out. "Can I go to bed?"

"I'll help you when I'm finished fixing this."

"Creepy, Jayce." I smiled when he dropped the tool he was holding and started stammering.

"Not like that!"

"Relax, I'm playing with you." I draped a dramatic arm over my forehead and closed my eyes.

 _Almost mine…_

 **I was trying to go for something slow here, but when do I ever do slow stuff?**


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 4

 **I don't think that I have any actual capacity to do a slow fanfiction.**

I don't think I've ever been in as much pain as I am now. Jayce left sometime after fixing my door. I woke up in my bed, almost cocooned in blankets. The little shit must be giggling to himself about how long it took me to fight my way out without tearing any of them. I sat on the edge of my bed and wiped some sweat off of my face, wincing at the pain in my abdomen. I pulled my shirt off because it was fucking soaked in sweat, too.

 _No escape…_ I pushed myself to my feet, and it felt like it cramped up completely. _Give up…_ I tried to take a step forward, but stumbled and braced myself against the wall, gripping my stomach as if that would help. Looking down, I swore when I saw the purple spreading. It was moving slowly, but it was moving.

"Get the fuck off!" Not the smartest thing to yell, but what other choice do I have? Holding my breath, I tensed every single muscle I could, nearly shouting in pain. The mark stopped spreading, but the relief made me drop to my knees and gasp for breath. What the fuck?! I really don't think that I'm imagining this anymore. Now my entire stomach is purple. It stops just below my chest, and goes under my shorts. What kind of fucked up magic is this?

 _No time…_

"Whoa, what happened to you?!" Fucking great. My bedroom window slid open, and light feet hit my floor. "I came to annoy you, but what is that?!"

"Fuck off, Jinx!" She knelt next to me and put a hand on my back for a second.

"Why are you so cold?!"

"Since when do you care?!" Okay, that might have been a bit harsh, but I am not in the mood to fuck around right now. I tried to push myself to my feet with no success.

"I've never seen you down like this, Fathands." I just let out a groan and moved one foot out so I was on one knee. "Hey, are you proposing?!"

"To you?!" She started laughing and dropped her guns, got up, and opened the drawer.

"Where do you keep your shirts?" I watched her jog across the room, -leaving the first drawer open- and opened my wardrobe. "Aha! Flannel!"

"What?" She draped one of my button-up shirts over my shoulders and sat down next to me, legs crossed and with a huge smile on her face. "Thanks, Jinx."

"What the hell happened to you?" I managed to get to both knees, and then fall back and sit down, breathing calmly. Jinx then shuffled across the floor to sit in front of me, still beaming. "What is with that purple stuff?"

"I have no idea." I gave up trying to button my shirt up. My hands were still shaking like crazy. "I imagined something weird."

"It doesn't look imaginary." We both flinched as she leaned over and touched it. "You're still cold."

"I know." Jinx's expression dropped, replaced by an evil grin. "You better not be planning anything." She shifted closer. "Jinx." And closer. " _Jinx_." I tried to lean back, the pain in my stomach making me wince.

"What?" I couldn't really move, and she was taking full advantage. "I was just thinkin' that I could warm you up."

"Jinx, come on." Even with her kneeling up and putting her hands on my shoulders, I stayed upright. " _Jinx, for fucks sake_."

"What? I'm just trying to warm you up!" I huffed as my back hit the floor, groaning at the pain in my stomach. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, don't sweat it." Jinx's knees met the floor on either side of my waist, and she rested her hands on my wrists, pretending to pin them to the floor on both sides of my head. "You're insufferable."

"Then why don't you arrest me, Fathands?" She lowered her chest down, resting on mine.

"We both know that you'd love it." Jinx grinned and let go of my hands, laying one above my head and using the other to play with one of the buttons on my shirt. "Can I get up now?"

"Nuh-uh. You're mine."

"Yeah, because that worked so well last time." She puffed a cheek out and lowered her butt onto my stomach, ignoring my huff of pain.

"We were still kids, then."

"I don't think we've grown up to be any more compatible." Instead of answering, Jinx used her head to push my chin up and rest her face in the crook of my neck. I thought about saying something, but just sighed and rested my arms over her back, one of my thumbs gently stroking her skin.

"You've always kicked me out before now." Jinx smiled, the hand above my head now gripping my hair.

"I'm in too much pain." That didn't stop her from moving around so our heads were at the same level. "Besides, I think we're both quite lonely."

"Not my fault. I've been trying."

"I know, Jinx." I patted her on the back a couple of times, trying not to groan at the pain I still felt.

 _You're mine…_ I still need to drill that out.

"This feels more awkward since I'm only in my underwear and an un-buttoned shirt." I said, making Jinx laugh. "I'm still wearing more than you, though."

"I hate clothes, but I don't want to show everybody my business." She made me laugh that time. "Do you want to see my business?"

"No I do not." Jinx made a weird noise and kissed my cheek. "Why don't you ask somebody else?"

"Nobody else is interesting." The sound of my phone ringing made both of us jump.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Bad news, good news, bad news effect. Bad news: The pain makes it hard to move, and I have an added Jinx. Good news: my phone is in the pocket of my work pants, on the floor. Bad news: it's not within reach. "Jinx, grab my phone for me."

"No. I'm comfy." Cursing to myself, I moved one of my legs, trying to ignore the pain, and pushed myself across the wooden floor of my bedroom. I swear that I felt Jinx trying to hide laughter.

"Hey Cupcake, what's up?" I put on my most normal voice when I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID before answering.

"I just wanted to check on you. Jayce told me that you weren't feeling too well."

"Did he tell you that he kicked down my door?" Jinx giggled and I gave her a mock glare.

"Yes, and is someone there with you?" The hatred between me and Jinx died off a long time ago, but Cait still hates her.

"No, I just coughed." When I covered her mouth, Jinx licked my hand, and I wiped it on her back.

"Well, Jayce told me that he found you unconscious, and you passed out a second time not long after."

"Like I said to him, it was just blood loss. I had half my arm scraped off, remember?" I pushed myself up so I wasn't lying down. Jinx used that moment to work her hands under my open shirt and press against my skin. "Will you get off now?" I whispered, holding the phone away from us.

"No chance." Jinx hooked her ankles around my back. Cursing again, I leaned against the side of my bed, taking a couple of deep breaths to try and lessen the pain I was in.

"Regardless, are you alright now?" Cait asked.

"C'mon, Cupcake. You know me." She sighed, and Jinx decided that right then was the best time to kiss my neck. I gasped out of surprise and pulled her head away, my face going red.

"Vi? Are you okay? What was that?" I glared at Jinx, who was giggling so hard, her entire body was shaking.

"I just stubbed my toe, don't worry about it." I'm going to kill her.

"Well… okay." She knows. She definitely knows. "Are you well enough to come into work? I've been gathering intelligence on a drug den, and today would be the best day to stake it out and strike."

"You know how much I love taking out those cunts." I made the mistake of letting go of Jinx's head, and she pressed her face into my neck again. "How much time do I have?"

"An hour, ideally. I'll see you soon." When I tossed the phone onto my bed, I glared at Jinx again, who probably felt no remorse. She definitely felt no remorse.

"You shouldn't go with all that weird purple stuff on your stomach."

"I have to go." Her grip tightened. Guess what I'm going to be doing for the next hour?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Target is on the move." Came the voice over the radio. Caitlyn gripped the back of my jacket because she knows what I'm like.

"Copy 5-7, is it safe to move in?" She asked, looking down her rifle scope. It took all my willpower to not show the pain I was feeling. I'm still freezing, but the area of my skin that was purple burned like crazy. I need to willpower this stuff out of me. It didn't help that we had to lay on a fucking roof.

"Not yet Sheriff. We need to move in and guard the exits."

"Keep me updated." Cait clicked her radio off and let go of my jacket. "I'd still like to know something, Vi." I looked over at her. "Who was in your apartment earlier?"

"Nobody."

"Don't lie to me." She looked away from the building and at me. "I heard somebody when we were talking on the phone."

"Jealous?" I grinned.

"Depends who it was." Cait looked back through her scope.

"I can never tell if you're being serious or not." Her hands tightened on her gun. I have no idea what that means, either. "You won't get mad, right?"

"I'll try not to." Sighing, I moved slightly, willing my arms to not go numb.

"It was Jinx." If Cait gripped any harder, she might shatter her gun. "She came by to be annoying."

"Did anything happen?" Words failed me. I stared at Caitlyn, mouth half open. After a few minutes, she turned again to look at me. "Well?"

"What the hell, Cupcake?"

"I asked a question. Did anything happen between you and Jinx?" What the hell do I answer to that? I can't tell her about my purple skin, she has enough to worry about without my pointless problems. Jinx saw, but she won't say anything to anybody. Also, it's not like I fucked her. That's always going to be the first thing on my 'never to-do' list.

"Sheriff!" We both jumped and Cait clicked her radio on.

"Copy."

"Suspect is on the run!"

"I got it!" Caitlyn tried to grab my jacket again, but I had already jumped over the roof. The other cops scattered as I hit the ground, the concrete caving underneath my feet. As I started charging forward, the cops that had started to chase scattered, fearful of my strength. My skin started to heat up again, and I tried to ignore it. I can't let anybody get away.

 _Allow me…_ The white hot pain flared up so badly, I blacked out, but when I regained control again, gasping heavily, I was on one knee, blood dripping onto the street. Panicking slightly, I looked around, my eyes settling on the criminal, who was laying on the floor with a broken leg. As I went to push myself up to my feet, another wave of panic settled when I saw my bare hands. The fact that they were covered in blood didn't bother me, it was the fact that they were discarded at the end of the street.

"Vi!" Still confused, I looked up at Caitlyn running over, her rifle on her back. "What happened to you?!"

"I…" Other cops started moving in, stepping carefully around my gauntlets. Cait knelt down and cupped my face. Is she… trying not to cry? "I don't know…"

"How do you not know?" She moved one hand away and moved some of my hair out of the way. "All of the blood on your face is coming from two places on your forehead." What the fuck happened? "Your arms are also cut pretty deeply." Anybody else would have gagged when they saw my skin slowly stitching itself together.

"I think I broke the guy's leg, but I'm not sure how." The other cops had gotten him up, and were reading the dazed guy his rights. As soon as he saw me staring, his eyes snapped open, and he started to freak, trying to get away from the guys that were holding him.

"Get-get that psychotic _thing_ away from me!" Cait still had a hand on my face when the shout scared her. She turned and let go, her palms now red.

"Calm down!" He continued struggling, so they just lifted him and walked to the waiting car.

"Vi, what's happening to you?" Caitlyn asked, snapping me back to her. She was staring at me, a mix of worry and confusion on her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Vi, you're covered in blood. You're not 'fine'." She started to complain as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Don't worry about it, Cait." I grinned, walking down the street to grab my gauntlets.

"Vi, listen to me." She gripped my bloody arm, and turned me around. "You can't just brush off some problems as being nothing." When we were facing each other, she gripped my other hand in hers, and started to play with my fingers, staring at them as she did so. "I'm here to help you. I _want_ to help you." Caitlyn looked back up, meeting my eyes. "You're my closest friend, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Cait…"

"So come on. Tell me." She squeezed both of my hands and looked expectant. I… don't want to put any pressure on her. At all.

"I'd tell you if there was a problem, Cait." I grinned. "I learned the hard way last time about keeping stuff from you." I tried to turn away again, but her grip was strong. "I don't want to cover you in blood, y'know."

"I don't think that I'd mind." She moved a bit closer, and I started to panic. Covering her in blood isn't the only worry. What if she feels the unbearable heat on my stomach? She's used to me being cold by now, but if I feel like a fire now, she's going to know that something isn't right.

"We, uh, should probably get back to base." I grinned nervously and gently shook my hands free. "Dried blood is a bitch to wash off."

"I… suppose it is." After taking another long look at me, Cait turned and left, hands tightly balled. I may have fucked up there, but I don't want her to catch whatever I have. I care about her too much to let anything happen to her.

 ***banging pots and pans together* FEELS FEELS FEELS FEELS FEELS**


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 5

 **When uploading chapter 4, I almost uploaded a** _ **very**_ **smutty image by mistake instead. Never would have lived that one down.**

Dried blood is a bitch to wash off usually, but when you can't stand showering, it becomes even more difficult. The purple on my skin had gone back to a circle on my bellybutton, but it kept moving. Speaking of which, when was the last time that I actually ate? It has to be like, 5 days ago. I don't think I'll be able to eat anything anyway. I've gone through about a packet and a half of wet wipes, and I've only just cleaned one arm. I can see the scars, but I don't know how I got them.

"I can smell blood from down the hall." My front door opened, and I sighed. Great.

"What do you want, Cait?" The bathroom door opened, and she looked shocked for a second before going back to her usual expression.

"Am I not allowed to check on you?" I rolled my eyes and continued to scrub at my arm. "That would work better if you were using water." It's a good thing that I'm still in my work pants and a vest.

"I can't stand the feeling of water." I was sat on the edge of the tub. I'm spending more time here than anywhere else recently.

"Vi." Caitlyn moved in front of me and cupped my face again, lifting it so I looked at her. "You're really worrying me now. I know there's something wrong, and you need to tell me." I shook my head, and she sighed. "You can't hide it from me forever, you know."

"Can't hide what I don't have." I shook my head free and tossed the bloodied wet wipe aside, pulling a clean one from the packet.

"Come here." Cait pulled another wet wipe out and tilted my head back, scrubbing my forehead. "I'm only here to help you, Vi."

"I know, Cait." We didn't really need to talk. I can tell that she's not very happy with me, but I don't want her to make a huge fuss over me. Well, she's already making a bit of a fuss, but not as much as she would if she really knew what was happening.

"I've been meaning to ask, when was the last time you ate anything?" Fuck.

"This morning." She stopped scrubbing my face to give me a familiar stare. "This morning."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." She sighed and wiped my face a few more times, dropping the bloody wet wipe into the waste bin.

"I'm not here to mother you, Vi."

"You say that like I should know what it feels like." She sighed again and sat down next to me, watching me scrub some more blood off. "I only just bought these, too."

"You didn't even tell me how you got so badly injured." I shrugged and looked back at her.

"The guy's in jail, right?" She nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

"Your health is important, too." Cait moved one hand to my bicep.

"I'll heal." I went back to scrubbing. "I always have." She sighed and let go of me. "Feel free to hang out, but I'm going to be fixing my gauntlets when I'm clean."

"I'm taking some of your coffee." Cait got up and left the room. She sounds mad at me, but I don't want her to get what I've got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is it going?" I looked up at the doorway and pushed my goggled up to my forehead. Caitlyn was leaning against the doorway, cup in hand. "Your skin is covered in soot, so I assume it's going well."

"I wish." I tried a grin, but I was feeling too much like shit. "I don't know what the fuck I did to these, but the arm casing is fucked."

"You're swearing a lot more than usual." I caught the faintest smile, but Cait never really smiles for long. "I still don't understand why you won't tell me what is wrong."

"Because there's nothing wrong." I pushed my goggles back down and turned to the bench again, igniting the blowtorch on my cigarette.

"I doubt that smoking again is helping." Cait walked over and took it out of my mouth, grinding it out on the corner of my bench.

"I only smoke when I'm stressed." She put her hand on my shoulder. "And right now, it's because of my gauntlets."

"You've fixed them before."

"How long have I been in here?" I asked, leaning back again and pushing my goggles up.

"About two hours." I groaned and extinguished the blowtorch again.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." I pulled my gloves off and laid them on the bench so I could rub my face. "I can't work without these."

"You are entitled to days off, you know." Cait started to rub my shoulder. I guess I'm still cold.

"I already had one off recently. Besides, that'd leave you alone in the station." I grinned.

"I was on my own for years before I recruited you."

"Yeah, you you're used to me now." Another rare smile, and Cait put her cup on my bench before lifting my hand, holding it, and brushing her fingers over the news cars on my arm.

"Do these hurt?"

"Not at all. They didn't even hurt when I was healing up." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "What's up, Cait? You know I heal like crazy."

"It's still uncomfortable to see you hurt." I shrugged and rubbed one of the scars.

"I can just tattoo over it. No big deal." She sighed. "You know better than to worry about me, Cupcake."

"I can't help it." My stomach is starting to burn again. Why now?

 _No more time…_ Oh, for fucks sake.

"Vi, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, lifting my chin.

"Yeah, I'm good." I don't think I convinced her. "You should probably head back to your place, Cait."

"Why would I do that?" Fuck, fuck, fuck better find a way to get her out of here.

"Well, I'm gonna be working on my gauntlets all night, and I don't want to bore you." I don't want to upset her, but if she sees me black out, it'll be even worse.

"Well, alright…" Fuck. Now she looks upset. I got up and followed her into the front room, doing my best to hide the pain that was quickly spreading over my body.

"Don't worry, Cait. I just need fix my gauntlets and get a couple hours sleep. I'll be ready to go tomorrow."

"As long as you're sure." This would have felt more like a victory if my skin wasn't on fire. "I need to have a talk with you tomorrow, though." Oh, fuck. She picked her rifle up, put her hat on, and stepped outside the door. "If you don't show up now, I'll really not be happy."

"If I don't show, just think of me as dead." That might not even be a joke. Before she left, Cait gripped my bicep and gave me a concerned stare for a few seconds before turning and leaving. I pushed the door shut as her heels clicked down the hall, and only then did I grit my teeth and sink to my knees. The purple had gotten to my neck and shoulders, and trying to will it away wasn't working. Maybe since I can't stand water…? Making it to the bathroom wasn't even an option, since I couldn't stand.

"Vi!" Oh, great. "What the hell is happening?!" Jinx ran across the room and dropped to her knees next to me, hands on my back. She must have come through my window. Again.

"Not a good time, Jinx!"

"But I need to help!" I don't want to hurt anybody, but I don't think that's in my control. I couldn't even choke out another warning before I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cursed as I heard my phone ring. I've been picking up some of Vi's bad habits recently. Switching my hairdryer off, I reached across to my bed and picked my phone up. It's from the station. Of course it is.

"Sheriff Fitzwilliam."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sheriff, but we just got a call about what was apparently a wild animal attack." Interesting. "I doubt it was, though. The attack was heard inside of the apartment block on fourth street." My heartrate increased. That's where Vi is.

"Send a unit. I'll be there within minutes." I hung up and gently tossed my phone back onto my bed. Of course everything happens when I just get out of the shower. I didn't really mind that my hair was still damp, but my uniform needs a wash. There's not much I can do about it right now, though. I dressed myself again and picked up my rifle as I left my apartment. I _knew_ that there was something wrong with Vi. She's just so stubborn. But mostly dense.

"Late night call?" I nodded politely to one of my neighbours. Keys in hand, I headed to my car and got in, resting my rifle on the passenger seat. As I took the short drive, a lot of possibilities ran through my mind. I highly doubt that a wild animal got into the apartment block, but what else could be described as an animal attack?

"Sheriff!" One of my officers waved me over. He didn't even wait for me to get out of my car. He walked over as I was picking my rifle back up. "We tried to call the Deputy, but she didn't respond." That doesn't help my anxiety.

"Which apartment was it reported for?"

"Sixteen." Vi's apartment. What has happened to her now? "I walked up there earlier, and I could smell a lot of blood."

"Alright. All of you, with me." The three officers nodded and drew their guns as I walked into the building. I kept my rifle lowered, but ready as we walked through the building. I couldn't fully control my nerves as I led my small team up the stairs, and to my partner's door. I pushed it open carefully, looking around. The smell of blood was immediate. One of my officers stepped back, but I pressed on, rifle ready.

"Sheriff! There!" I almost dropped my gun.

"Jinx!" I stumbled over, kneeling next to her. She was covered in deep cuts and gashes. At least we know where the blood is coming from. "There's a first aid box in the bathroom!" One of them ran to get it and I rolled Jinx from her side on to her back. Is she dead?

"Hey…" Ok, she's not dead. "What's up, Hatlady?"

"Stop talking." I accepted the kit and opened it. "You two need to sweep the rest of the apartment." I guess that my third officer was guarding the door, AKA, being queasy at the sight of blood. I pulled one of the rolls of bandages out and lifted Jinx's shoulders up.

"But don't you wanna know?"

"Would you rather that I leave you to bleed out?" She started giggling, and the wrap that I just put around her chest started to soak with blood.

"The Summoners will be here soon…"

"The apartment is clear, Sheriff." I nodded to him and tied off another wound.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Jinx asked again, grinning weakly at me.

"I need another first aid kit." One of my officers ran out to get one from the car. "You're not going to survive for very long if you keep talking, Jinx."

"Like you care." She's not wrong, I don't really care. I'm only doing this because she's important to Vi. "Is it because you don't want Vi in trouble?" I froze and met her eyes.

"Vi did this?" Jinx grinned again and brought her bandaged arm to her face.

"It was my fault, really… I didn't leave when she told me to." That… She wouldn't do that, would she? "I don't even think it was her. Weird purple skin took over, and black bone… things snapped around her hands like those dumb metal fists." I turned and looked at the only other person in the room.

"That sounds like what the two criminals she caught said, too." I had nowhere else to look but the floor. What is going on?

"Where is she?" I turned back to Jinx, who had now closed her eyes. "Hey. Don't die on me." I patted her cheek, and she opened them again. "Where is Vi?"

"I don't know… whatever took over jumped out of the window after saying that it would take over Runeterra or something."

 **Oh my god, actual plot! And a cliffhanger. *evil laughter***


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 6

 **Now this is where it starts to get majorly fucked up.**

"Well, thanks to you," I was half-asleep when the Summoner started talking to me. I sat up and blinked a few times, looking up at him. "Jinx is going to be fine."

"I did the best that I could with my limited knowledge of first aid." I pushed myself off of the chair and strapped my rifle around my chest.

"It was enough." I followed them Summoners to the Institute when they came to see what was going on, but I still don't know about what happened to Vi. "She's going to be out for quite a few hours yet, though."

"I imagine that there will already be rumours spreading." The Summoner chuckled and motioned for us to walk down the hallway.

"Do you have any idea about what could have happened to Vi?" I shook my head.

"All I know that after Heimerdinger showed us the crystal you gave him, it shattered into nothing. After that, Vi became physically cold, and stopped eating."

"Are you sure that it shattered into nothing?" He asked, a hand on his chin.

"I…I didn't see anything come out of it."

"Did Jinx say anything before we arrived?"

"Yes, actually. She told me that Vi had purple skin and gauntlets made of black bone before vanishing." I took my hat off and straightened my hair out. "I didn't see anything like that."

"Well, everybody knows how stubborn Vi is." The Summoner chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Go and get some rest. We'll find her." I nodded and turned down the next hallway. Already, people were staring. Do rumours really spread that quickly?

"Hey, uh, Caitlyn?" Karma was the first to approach me. "You do know that your hands are covered in blood, don't you?" I looked at my hands and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Shuba shuba!" Small, furry hands gripped one of mine, and I couldn't hide a smile for Gnar. "Maga!"

"What in the world happened?" Karma asked as Gnar climbed into my arms. Usually, I'd send him away, but I was just too tired.

"Jinx got injured, and I was the only person who knew first aid." I pulled my hair out of Gnar's mouth.

"What happened to her?" Shaco asked, appearing from nowhere.

"I… don't know. Nobody knows yet." I sighed. Nobody needs to know about Vi. "She's going to be okay, though." Shaco hid the look of relief with his trademark murderous grin and vanished again.

"Should he even be walking around like that?" Karma asked, covering her mouth to hide a smile as Gnar tried to chew on one of my armbands. I put him down and rubbed one of my eyes.

"I think he gets enough murder on the rift. But if you don't mind Karma, I'm quite tired."

"Oh, of course." Gnar climbed into her arms instead and started playing with one of her hair decorations. "Have a good night, Caitlyn."

"You too, Karma." We bowed to each other, Karma being careful with Gnar, and we both headed in different directions down the hall.

"Don't forget about the blood on your hands!" Oh, right. It was another five minute walk before I got to my room. I walked in, locked the door, and gently put my hat and rifle down on the table next to the door. My room is one of the bigger ones in the Institute, since I'm the highest-ranking champion of my city. I quickly washed my hands, changed into a loose shirt and sweatpants, and climbed into bed. Vi, what didn't you tell me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, the breath I took felt like a first one. I think. The cold air shocked my system, and I started coughing, pushing myself up off the floor. Where the fuck am I? I'm… in a forest? What the fuck? I'm covered in blood, too. That really isn't a surprise at this point. The scars that looped around my forearms were deeper, this time. I really want to know what the fuck happens to me. I can hear running water. I pushed myself to my feet, which were still bare, and walked towards the source, checking the purple on my stomach. It's back to a small spot on my navel.

"Whoa…" I leaned over the bank and looked into the running water. My face was bloody in two streams, coming front two scars on my forehead. I pushed my hair up and rubbed one of the spots. I can't feel anything, why am I bleeding from there? My tank top was mostly red, too. Shrugging, I pulled if off over my head and looked it all around. For some reason, there were two holes in the back of it.

"Hello?" I looked around to a random guy, who then looked away quickly. "You're uh, not wearing a shirt."

"Oh, shit. Sorry." I pulled my tank top back on and stood up. "I'm good now." The guy looked like a farmer, with a horse and cart behind him.

"You're… ah, covered in blood. You're not one of those killin' types, are you?"

"Ah, no. This is all my blood." I hope. He still looked pale, and I don't blame him. "Where the fuck are we right now?"

"The northeast side of the Ironspike mountains." He pointed out. "About a mile that way, you'll get Freljord."

"Fuck, really?" He nodded. "I should be in Piltover right now."

"That's about 20 miles east, girl." I pushed my hair over to the right side of my head. And itched the shaved half. "Did you run all the way out here?"

"I… think so." I put a hand on a tree and checked the bottom of my feet. They're all scarred now, so probably. "Don't worry about me, though. I'll get back home quick enough."

"You're not wearin' much of anything, especially shoes."

"I've survived worse." I grinned. "You really don't need to worry about me, somebody's gonna come looking for me, if they aren't already."

"Well, alright." The guy walked back to his horse and climbed onto its back. "Good luck, girl." I waved him off, turned away from the dirt road, and stretched. Cait's gonna know that I'm lost by morning… but I told her to think of me as dead. Wait, dead… Jinx! What happened to Jinx?!

"Oh, how convenient…" I flinched again at the growling voice. "It's been a mere 6 hours, and the Summoners are in a panic about you."

"Hey, I'm panicked about me, too." I turned and grinned to Warwick. "Did they send you out here to find me?"

"Not entirely… I was out here looking for test subjects." The werewolf stood on his back legs. He's about my height.

"Wait, tell me something, do you know if Jinx is okay?" He raised one of his eye…ridges? Whatever. He raised one and huffed.

"Concerned?"

"Well, yeah. I think I attacked her." I scratched the shaved side of my head again.

"Did you, now?" Warwick sat down and scratched one of his ears. "Well, the Summoners are gonna want to know about this…"

"Don't want my blood?" I grinned, spreading my arms.

"You… seem to have enough of it on yourself." All over my arms, my face… Shit. I can feel it again.

"Warwick, back up." I hissed, gripping my stomach. It started to burn quicker and faster this time. "Back up!"

"What's the problem?" As the purple spread to my arms, he jumped back to all 4 paws and narrowed his eyes. "What is that?" I apparently didn't black out for long, since when I woke up again, I was on my back on the ground.

"What the fuck?" My stomach didn't burn, but it did hurt.

"Whatever… that was jumped at me." Warwick huffed. I pushed myself up and leant on one of my arms, brushing my fingers over the three new gashes on my stomach.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know." He sat next to me and adjusted his gauntlet. "I didn't poison you, but I did have to defend myself. So, you have my apologies for that."

"What happened to me?" He huffed again. I reached up to my forehead, jumping when I felt… something.

"Oh, uh, be careful with that." I just shrugged and snapped it off, cursing at the pain that shot through my head. "I warned you."

"Is that a fucking horn?!" I tried not to grip too tightly, but I was kinda majorly freaking out. "Warwick, what the fuck happened?!"

"You appeared to transform into a demonic kind of creature." I tried to push myself fully up, stopped my Warwick's claws. "Wait for your wounds to heal, at least."

"I'm fine." I shoved the… whatever it was into my pocket and rested on my elbows. "We'll call all of this water under the bridge, alright?"

"I'm not sure that I'm familiar with that saying." He grumbled, clicking his claws onto a screen. Probably calling the Summoners.

"It's kinda like… let's both just forget about it because we both did something stupid." Warwick nodded.

"Agreed." Then he looked away from the screen, swiped a claw over my still-healing stomach and licked the blood from it.

"What the fuck, Warwick?!" He did his weird grumble-laugh.

"Can't blame an opportunist." He leaned forward again and I pushed his hand away.

"Oh, of course." We both looked up at Summoner Law. "What happened this time?" Warwick and I looked at each other.

"She transformed into some demonic creature."

"Then he clawed whatever it was to get it the fuck away." Law's emotions were fighting between annoyed, interested, and concerned.

"Okay, okay…" Law held both hands up to us. "You are both coming back to the Institute."

"This one will need a locked off cell." Warwick said, pointing to me.

"You're a bitch." I said, getting a glare back.

"And you tried to kill me."

"I have claw gashes in my stomach!"

"Both of you!" Law called out. "We don't have time for childish arguments!"

"He's still a bitch." I said. Law just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Can you stand?" He asked. Warwick took this opportunity to start pushing me up. I think that the Summoner retched when the pooled blood splashed onto the grass.

"I think it'll fully knit up soon." And then the burning started.

"It's happening again." I heard Warwick grumble, uninterested and scratch his ear again as I gripped my stomach.

"What's happening?" Law asked, stepping back. Again, I didn't black out for long, and when I woke up, I was being held up in the air by Law. "Well, that's interesting."

"Hey, hey, it's me." He placed me down, the magic bubble popping. "How come I can't beat it back, but you guys can?"

"We'll have to find out." Waving a hand, he opened up a portal. "Warwick, if you please." The wolf jumped through, and I grinned at Law.

"Warwick didn't tell me much, is Jinx okay?"

"She'll be fine. I assume that wasn't you who attacked her?"

"No, it was that… demon… thing." He sighed. "I tried to tell her to go away, but she didn't."

"We'll ask her ourselves when she wakes up. She was lucky that Caitlyn was close by."

"Cait saved her?" He nodded.

"Come along, now. Before you transform again." I nodded and let him guide me into the portal. A few seconds of weird magic, and I landed next to Warwick, in front of a few Summoners. Most of them gasped.

"You're still covered in blood." Warwick said, and I rubbed some of it on my arm. "A lot of it is fresh, and it's driving me crazy."

"If you come any closer to me, we're going to have a huge problem." He did another grumble-laugh.

"We're going to need a special cell." Law scared me as he landed. "Vi is experiencing strange transformations that are not under her own will."

"Yeah, that's kinda what happened to Jinx." I scratched the shaved side of my head, and they all started to rush around. Warwick shrugged to me when I looked at him.

 **The mystery is unfolding! Also, side note, I updated my profile. It was 2 years old and hella dead.**


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 7

 **I'm probably gonna start wrapping things up, here. I have another fanfic lined up, though.**

Why is somebody now trying to kick my door open? I pushed my bedsheets off and walked across the room, needing a couple of tries to unlock the door.

"What? What is it?" I blinked a few time to focus, finding a very amused Jayce on the other side of the door.

"Well, now I'm just impressed at your bedhead." He chuckled as I attempted to straighten my hair out.

"It's not usually like this. I've just had a restless night." I waved him inside and walked into my bathroom to get some water.

"I can understand why." When I walked back out, he was straightening my bedsheets.

"You heard the rumours?"

"No need." He turned to me, smiling. "They found Vi." I felt all signs of exhaustion leave my body.

"Is she okay?" Jayce didn't look sure.

"Well, the Summoners brought me to where she's being held," Held? "And I can't lie, she's covered in blood with some new scars."

"Around the arms?"

"And claw marks across the stomach. I think they said that Warwick did that one." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I didn't get to talk to her because something started to happen and the Summoners ushered me out."

"I am definitely talking to her." I put the glass I was holding down.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" Jayce asked, pointing his thumb towards the door.

"Please." He nodded and left, leaving me to start getting dressed. I knew that Vi was lying to me, but I didn't want to push anything. She's too proud to admit that anything is wrong. As I strapped my rifle to my back and put my hat on, a thought crossed my mind. Crossing the room again, I opened the drawer that was delegated for all of the clothes that Vi leaves here and picked one of the shirts up.

"All ready?" Jayce asked as I walked outside. "I must say, it's quite endearing to see you half asleep." He smiled as we started walking down the hallway.

"How so?"

"Well, I always see you when you're working, and in full uniform. Sometimes you come across as inhuman with how hard you work." He noticed the stare I was giving him, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I never intended to come across as inhuman." I sighed, looking up at my friend.

"Maybe that was a poor choice of words." Jayce rubbed his chin in thought. "I know that you're dedicated to your work."

"Everybody says that." He tried to speak again, but I waved him off. I'm not exactly in the mood for baseless conversation. I ignored the stares and whispers that I attracted as I walked. Of course I'm going to be a suspect to what happened with Vi. I'm her closest friend. Jayce led me into one of the observation rooms, where three Summoners stood, mumbling to each other.

"Excuse us?" Jayce said, scaring them.

"I expected you to be a visitor, Caitlyn." Summoner Blake smiled. "What do you have, there?"

"One of Vi's shirts." I held it up, still folded. "I had a feeling."

"Good call." One of the other Summoners, Jute, said. "I think it will be alright for you to go in." I handed Jayce my rifle, just in case, and walked into the room when Jute held the door open for me. Like all holding cells, the walls were white, and the room only had one raised platform to lay on.

"Whoa, shit." Vi sat up when the door closed, looking quite guilty. "Now I just feel bad."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Like Jayce said, she was covered in blood. Her shirt was mostly ripped open in three places, but she didn't seem bothered until I handed her the shirt.

"Thanks." Vi grinned, pulling her ripped shirt off –with no shame- and pulling the plain black t-shirt on. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you."

"I've been worried since this all started." Throwing the torn shirt aside, Vi swung her feet to the floor so I could sit next to her. "I also noticed the purple spot on your stomach."

"Yeah, I think that was from the crystal." She lifted her shirt and poked the purple skin. "That weird purple mist made me eat it."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Even though I was almost seething with rage, I asked calmly. I don't want to upset her.

"Well, I thought I dreamt it. And, and, and, you said you had a lot on your mind! I didn't want to make that worse!"

"Calm down." I gripped her hand. "There's no need to panic."

"You're… not mad?" I need to lie now.

"Not… mad. Just upset." I'm not sure I can understand why she didn't tell me, but yelling would not solve anything. "I really wish that you'd have told me, Vi."

"Like I said, I didn't want to worry you." Even in worrying times, she grins. "And all that business with you moving as close as possible? I didn't want it to go to you."

"Is that the only reason why you've been avoiding that?"

"Well, yeah." I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands. "It's already fucked me up, and I didn't want that to happen to you." I thought that my advances were either unwanted, or she didn't understand them. "Oh, wait!" I looked back up and flinched at the… thing that Vi pulled out of her pocket. "Check it out! I snapped it off of my head after I turned back!"

"What is it?" I took it from her hand. It felt a lot like bone, but it didn't look like it.

"I don't know. A horn? I think?" Before I could ask again, a pained look crossed Vi's face, and she gripped the cloth over her stomach. "You've got to go."

"Wh-"

"Go!" The door opened, and some kind of magic pulled me out of the room. Jayce caught me with one hand, and the Summoners started to crowd around the window, watching with baited breath. I slipped the horn between my waist and belt, and looked into the room again. Vi had collapsed onto the floor, and her skin started to turn purple. I have a strong stomach, but as wings burst out of her back, I covered my mouth and swallowed the bile.

"What even is that?!" Jayce gasped, handing me my rifle.

"Void magic." Summoner Blake breathed. "I'm amazed that it's been going on for this long." When I looked back into the room, Vi's hair had turned white, and black bone snapped around her wrists, like her gauntlets.

"Are you filthy humans going to let me out of here?!" Whatever Vi had turned into warped her voice to be deeper, and somehow echoic. "If you don't let me out, I'll break out!"

"What is your goal?!" I yelled, scaring everybody but the creature. It grinned at me, sharp teeth glinting against the harsh light.

"These humans and Yordles are disgusting. Why should any of them live?"

"The person you've taken over is human!" Jayce joined in, keeping a hand on my shoulder. The creature shrugged.

"Not entirely. This… thing is more than human. I chose this vessel because it showed more strength than any of you." The Summoners seemed to be writing all of this down. "It was the only thing to not hide in fear as I broke out of my fake prison." The crystal… Vi stood in front of me. "Now, the void will advance onto Runeterra!" It raised a fist and punched the glass, cracking it. "I need to work quickly! This vessel is going to die before long!" My hand went to my heart, feeling the elevated rate of beating. It's… killing Vi?

"Stay back!" Jute yelled, but it didn't deter the creature. With another punch, the glass shattered, and it jumped onto the ledge, gripping the metal wall.

"You two will be the last." It chuckled, staring at Jayce and I. "This vessel has fond memories." It ran out of the room, and I heard a scream as soon as it left.

"Jayce, come on!" I patted his arm and ran after it, rifle in hand. Outside the room, Garen was holding his sword ready, the other arm out to protect Lux. They're okay, so we don't have to worry. I could see the creature almost at the end of the hall, and I could hear Jayce's heavy feet behind me.

"Tal'Zul." It skidded to a halt after turning a corner, Jayce and I blocking the exit off.

"Vel'Koz. I doubted that I would ever see you again." The huge Void creature was floating in the short hallway, staring directly at us.

"What are you doing? Possessing a human champion? Do you know how risky that is?" Vel'Koz asked, coming closer.

"This is probably the only one strong enough." The- Tal'Zul said, raising a fist. "It was easy."

"You cannot do this."

"Do what, Vel'Koz? Exterminate the human race? Isn't that what you wanted?" Even for a floating eyeball, he nodded.

"It used to be, but the Summoners here let me do as I please as long as I do not harm other champions. Maybe you can accept the same fate?"

"I don't have a physical form!" Tal'Zul yelled. Jayce held an arm out in front of me. "This is the only form I've had for a millennia!" I readied my net, but the demon turned and glared at me with its red eyes. "I'm going to finish what you started." Vel'Koz didn't even resist as the demon pushed past him and ran out of the Institute's front doors.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jayce asked, scratching his head. "We can't let Vi die by that thing, but how do we find her?"

"We're going to find her." I was fighting back tears. "She's not going to die at all."

"Are you two alright?" Summoner Law appeared behind us, Lux following behind.

"Summoner." Vel'Koz spoke again. "The thing that the Enforcer has become is due to possession."

"Possession by what?" Lux asked, holding her staff close.

"A lowly creature by the name of Tal'Zul. It's one of the lesser creatures without a physical form. This is the first I have heard of them escaping the void, though."

"It came out in a crystal." I said, looking up at Vel'Koz. "It shattered it and possessed Vi, if I'm thinking correctly."

"We need to mount a search team, Summoner." Jayce said. "It escaped, and could go anywhere."

"Will Vi be okay?" Lux asked, looking directly at me. I looked away, not knowing what to say. "Summoner?"

"We don't know for sure yet." Law opened a screen and positioned it in front of his hooded face. "Champions! We have a dangerous situation! The Champion Vi has been possessed by a void creature, and we need to find her immediately!" I flinched as something crashed close by.

"It's a hunt!" Kayn ran around the corner, laughing. "I guess there's a rule against killing, though."

"Of course there is." Law sighed, closing his screen. "We need to help Vi, not kill her." Jayce must have noticed my worry, since he put his hammer down and gripped my other shoulder.

"She's going to be okay, Caitlyn." He said, doing his best to smile through his own worry. "Somebody will find her, and bring her back."

"That's a long shot now." I said, looking past Vel'Koz, and into the open fields.

 **I think the next chapter will be the last. Definitely the shortest fanfiction I've ever done. Well, besides the smutty one-shot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming the Demon

Chapter 8

 **If I've played my cards right, this should be the last chapter.**

I'm in so much fucking pain. I don't know what blood loss feels like, but this must be it. I'm on my back, and I'm so fucking cold. Am I dying?

"Is it dead, little Lamb?" A growly voice sounded from somewhere. "It looks dead."

"I don't think so, dear Wolf." Fingers touched my face, and my eyes snapped open. "It's alive."

"For now." I tipped my head to the side, coming face-to-face with the Kindred.

"I'm not dead yet, but it feels like I am." I could only huff, reaching up to rub my face. "The hell are you doing here, Kindred?"

"I smelt death!" Wolf flew around us in circles. "I still smell it!"

"Feels like that could be me, soon." Lamb chuckled and rested a hand on my chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat, but dear Wolf is correct. Part of you is dead." I moved my arm back to my side and tried to push myself up. "Try not to move, Enforcer."

"You guys aren't going to kill me, are you?" I asked, looking into Lamb's bright eyes.

"I am unsure if it is your time." She said, looking up to Wolf. "Is anybody else near?"

"I'll check!" He floated away, and Lamb looked back to me.

"Cait's gonna be so mad at me if I die." I grinned, followed by coughing. Lamb placed her bow down and moved her hands over my body, settling on my stomach.

"Here. This is what is dead." My stomach. "The Summoners have told us that you are in danger. I didn't know that it was quite this serious, though."

"So, I am dying?" I asked. I thought that I'd be more upset than this. "I want to see Caitlyn before I die, though."

"Are you and the Sheriff enamoured?" I gave Lamb a weird look, and she sighed. "In the more common tongue, are you and the Sheriff in a relationship?"

"Not that I know of. It's been a long time coming, though." I grinned, moving one leg from under the other. "Where even are we, Lamb?"

"At the foot of Mount Targon." Great. "It's been snowing for most of the day, which probably isn't helping your condition."

"I thought I was cold from blood loss." I know I'm covered in the stuff. It's become routine now.

"Nobody is around!" Wolf yelled as he came back. "I wanted a chase!"

"In time, dear Wolf." Lamb put a hand on his… neck? "First, we must help the Enforcer."

"You're actually going to help me?" Lamb nodded, picked her bow up, and got to her feet. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Have faith, Enforcer." I could barely move as she notched an arrow and drew it back. "This shall only hurt for a moment." She let it go into my chest, and my world went black again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't running, no matter how much I wanted to. The news had obviously spread quickly, and people moved out of my way. Nobody tried to stop me, and I made it to the morgue without interruption. I pushed the door of the darkened room open and pushed it shut, my eyes falling to the Kindred sat in the corner of the room.

"Sheriff." Lamb said, without turning to look. "Please do not be upset."

"How can I not be upset?" I ignored Wolf as he floated at my heels. "Why?" My eyes settled on my partner's lifeless form.

"It was the only option!" Wolf barked from behind me. "Little Lamb knows best!" I walked around to the other side of the table and cupped Vi's cheeks. She's… really gone. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers. I've gotten used to her being cold over the past few days, but… this is different. A very bad different.

"Sheriff." Lamb touched my arm, probably because I started crying. "Please do not despair. This was the painless way." I brushed her off and worked one arm under Vi's shoulders to pull her into a hug. My best friend, my partner, and my love. All gone.

"I can smell Icathia!" Wolf laughed, nudging my waist.

"Stop that!" I pushed him away by the nose, but that obviously meant something to Lamb.

"Sheriff, you have a piece of Icathia with you?" She asked, staring at me intently.

"Do you mean this?" All of us ignored the tears on my cheeks as I pulled the horn that Vi gave me from my belt. "Vi told me that she snapped it off her head when the void creature, Tal'Zul, took over her."

"No wonder she smells like death, Little Lamb!" Wolf floated around the table and looked over Lamb's shoulder as she took it from me.

"Indeed, Dear Wolf. Any human or animal that contains part of the void begins to rot from the inside out." I wiped my face and stared at them.

"How long has Vi been…" I'm not sure if I can say it. "…dead?"

"The Enforcer is not truly gone." Lamb looked back at me. I then covered my mouth at the gasping noise I made. "It takes something of Icathia to expel Icathia, but this is both human and Void."

"What does that mean?" before I could shout for her to stop, Lamb drove the horn's point directly into Vi's navel. Her eyes snapped open, and a lot of breath escaped her lunch, shortly followed by a purple mist.

"The source!" Wolf laughed. "Let's chase, little Lamb!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." I put my hands on Vi's shoulders as she started coughing and looking around. "You're okay." Instinctively, I pulled her into a hug. "You're okay…"

"Cover both of your mouths!" Lamb yelled. I got back up and looked up at where Wolf was snapping at the purple mist. "We don't need another possession!" I felt Vi's hand clamp over my mouth. She'd pushed herself up onto one elbow with a look of great pain.

"What is going on in here?!" Law pushed the door open, a look of shock crossing his face when he saw me and Vi. "What in the-"

"Summoner! Close the door!" Lamb yelled again. "We have the creature!" He saw the purple mist and slammed the morgue door shut.

"I'm going to need an explanation!" He jogged over to where Lamb and Wolf were trying to catch it and trapped it in an orb of magic.

"Cait?" Vi moved her hand from my mouth.

"It's alright." I smiled, laying her back down. "Don't push yourself."

"Why are you crying?" She brought one hand to my face and cupped my cheek. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. You just need to start moving slowly. Rigor mortis started to set in." I understood the shock that covered her expression. Still smiling, I gripped one of her hands in both of mine and brought it up to my face to kiss her knuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lamb was right, I feel like absolute shit."

"Well, maybe if you stayed still, you wouldn't feel as bad." I stuck my tongue out at Cait, who smiled and shook her head.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" I asked, laying down and holding my hand out for her. After countless 'You're alive!' speeches, I was put into a hospital room because of my stomach. I hate wearing this dumb gowns.

"I don't quite understand why you didn't tell me," Cait gripped my hand. "But I'm not mad. I was just worried."

"Well, my stomach is literally rotten, so maybe that's karma?" my partner rolled her eyes and shifted her chair closer. "I'm sorry for lying about it, Cait. I didn't want it to spread."

"Speaking of which." A Summoner walked into the room, scaring both of us. "We caught Tal'Zul." He held up a bottle full of purple.

"Can I see?" He nodded and walked over, handing me the bottle. I put on a fake thoughtful look for a few seconds, and then started to shaker it quite hard.

"Vi, what are you doing?!" Cait asked, reaching over me, trying to grab the bottle.

"Making sure he knows how much I hate him." The Summoner almost had to wrestle the bottle out of my hand. "Aw, come on!"

"This creature is going into the vaults before you drop the bottle and release it." The Summoner sighed, walking back to the door. "I'm going to send somebody in for a visit." Something crossed my mind, and I grinned.

"Hey Cait?" She looked back at me. "C'mere."

"For what?" She got up and sat next to me on the bed. I pushed myself up and kissed her cheek. "Oh, that." She was still smiling. "Do you remember when you said that we acted like a married couple?"

"Whoa, hey." I put a hand on my chest and leaned away again. "Cupcake, are you proposing?"

"Not quite." She took my hand and kissed my knuckles again. I don't think either of us wants to feel the rotten stomach. Me especially. "Let's try it a bit slower. You still need a transplant."

"Yeah, fuck this." I huffed, laying back down. "It sucks that I couldn't punch that demon in the fucking face. I still need to fix my fucking gauntlets."

"Well, the worst is over." I looked over at Cait. "The demon is gone, thanks to the Kindred."

"Didn't Lamb stab me in the fucking stomach with my own horn?" She nodded. "It's a good thing I gave you that, isn't it?"

"Vi!" The door flew open, and Jinx ran in, basically jumping on me. She landed on my stomach, though. I pushed her away and turned over the side of the bed to throw up into the bucket I was given.

"Calm down, alright?" Cait said, most likely to Jinx. "There's a lot of internal damage."

"Really? Is the purple gone?" Jinx then tried to yank my gown up, and I cursed her out holding it down.

"Seriously, though." She stopped laughing long enough to listen. "Are you okay, Jinx?" I sat up and she sat on my lap, still covered in bandages.

"I'm fine! I was stitched up! It's gonna take more than some weird demon to take me out!" Smiling, I laid back and gripped Cait's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not helpless."

"You just came out of surgery."

"I'm not helpless!" Cait still kept a hold of my arm. She's not too happy because people don't get the hint that she wants me to herself right now. So many people have told me that they're glad I'm alive. Jayce included. "I only have a scar across my abs, nothing more."

"You don't need to downplay everything, Vi." Cait almost pushed me into her room, faking annoyance.

"Pushing me into her room?" I grinned, turning and spreading my arms. "I know I've made jokes about you pouncing on me before, but I didn't expect it!"

"My intent is for sleep, Vi." Cait took her hat, rifle, and boots off.

"What kind of sleep?" She backhanded my arm and picked some clothes out for pyjamas. Giggling to myself, I moved to the drawer that I was given and finally changed out of the grimy clothes that I'd had on for days.

"I hope you're planning on throwing those away." Cait always dresses in sweatpants and a t-shirt for bed. I think it's cute. I go with shorts and a t-shirt, usually.

"I wasn't, but I guess I am now." I tossed them across the room, and into the wastebin. "Cait, do you think that everything is really over now?"

"What makes you say that?" I must have pissed her off by sitting on the edge of the bed instead of climbing in like she did.

"It was such a big thing. It can't be over just like that, can it?" Cait grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me onto my back.

"Let's sleep. It's been a long week." I rolled my eyes and worked my way under the sheets. Cait pulled herself closer and put her head under my chin. I still have a bad feeling. I don't know how long it was before I woke up again, but I did in fucking fear.

"Cait?" At some point, she'd turned away from me. I lifted the front of my shirt and ran a hand over the gauze on my stomach. I can't tell if the purple spot is back, but I dreamt that the demon was.

"What's the matter?" Caitlyn rolled over again and put an arm over my lap.

"I… I had a dream that it came back." She sat up and kissed my cheek.

"It's not coming back, Vi."

"How can you be sure?" Cait rested her head on my shoulder, and I hooked my arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm-"

"It's alright. Try to sleep again, Vi." I laid back down and gently stroked Cait's arm as she went back to sleep. It's going to come back. I'm sure that it's going to come back.

 **This is legit the quickest fanfiction I've ever finished, goddamn. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
